


Good Boy

by VanessaWolfie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has the hots for his new Care of Magical Creatures professor. He gets detention.... it goes from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for okydoky's 'Everything, But' comment fest, 2011.

Draco liked his new Care of Magical Creatures teacher. He was hot, funny and playful. Plus, he flirted with Draco constantly. So, when he gave Draco a detention, Draco got excited.   
He stepped into the man’s office and stood straight.   
“You’ve been a bad boy, Mr. Malfoy. Getting detention. I think you deserve a punishment. What do you think?”  
“That’s up to you sir, but you have every right to, Mr. Weasley.”  
“I’m so glad we’re on the same page. Then let me set some rules for tonight. Rule one: Don’t talk unless I tell you to. If you don’t want this anymore, then say ‘unicorn’. Rule two: Don’t use your safeword too soon. When you have said it, I will let you go without a word and we will never speak of this again. Rule three: You do as I say, when I say it. Understood?”  
Charlie was pleased to see the younger man nod instead of breaking the rules.   
“Now, strip.” Draco quickly took off all his clothes and folded them on a nearby chair.  
“Good boy. Now, come here.” Draco walked over to the chair where Charlie was sitting. “Kneel.”   
Charlie reached for something as Draco kneeled. Draco flinched as he saw what Charlie was holding. He had a pair of nipple clamps.   
“Shh baby, it’s all right. I’m going to make you feel so good.” Without more warning, Charlie attached the clamps. Draco whimpered and squirmed but didn’t move.   
“Good, now stand up and lie over my lap.” When Draco lay down, Charlie secured his legs under one of his and then tied his wrists with a spell. Then he brought his hand down on Draco’s backside. Draco screamed, more in surprise than pain but it quickly turned into arousal. Charlie hit him steadily until Draco came against his thigh. Then he made Draco kneel again and fucked his mouth until he came too.


End file.
